scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
King Skullmon
"I wanted to see her again...Even while I was alive, I was denied access by the world from seeing her again. I wanted to prevent that event from happening in the past, even if I have to make changes towards the future of others..." ''-King Skullmon'' King Skullmon (King Bart Elemew III) is the main antagonist and final boss of the game Gregory: Skulls in Time. He was the King of the Libriya Kingdom long ago, and rose as a skeleton to find his deceased daughter. Now known as the King of the Skeletons, his main goal for using the Time Staff was to see his daughter Princess Merry (Marrow) again, and prevent the event of the previous past that killed her from happening again. Gregory and friends encounter him in the Time Dimension as he was turning back time with the Time Staff to change history, but things go chaotic from using it too much. He is also a tragic villain, finally resting in piece after seeing her again. Physical Appearance King Skullmon appears as a 10-foot tall human skeleton, wearing sturdy armor. Out of the sockets of his eyes, his pupils glow green. His cape is green, which attaches to the purple pauldrons on his shoulders. His gloves and boots are brown, and wears a red belt around his head that carries his sheath and sword known as the Halberd. In his true form, his body is enveloped by green smoke, which causes things to grow old from exposure. He now wears the golden crown he once wore while he was living on top of his head. His head and fingers become larger and more noticeable, but the rest of his body, including his feet, are no longer present, His eye sockets now emit green smoke, with his slowing pupils absent. The Halberd becomes larger and doubles as well to match his size and the use of his two hands. Overview In the beginning of the game, King Skullmon appears as green smoke, and steals the Time Staff from the Timewatcher that guards the Time Gate in the Royals' Castle. He then heads into the Time Gate, and is never seen until in later scenes of the game. During the events that occurred in real time, Gregory and his partners headed into the Time Dimension, where Skullmon was pulling the strings behind everything. After Gregory and his partners defeated two bosses in the past time, King Skullmon appears in front of them when they return to the present time, dressed in a robe, passing off as an innocent stranger who wanted to "return" to his own time. The present becomes different when they return, as King Darius and Yasmine are absent in the castle, suggesting that they do not exist. Fire is also absent, meaning he didn't know Gregory at the time. Then he leaves them afterwards to enter the Time Dimension, never to be seen again. After defeating four bosses from the present, Gregory and friends go into the future, only to see the devastating effects of the Libriya Kingdom in ruins. When they go back to the present, the current era changes once again, with King Darius being present, only he is not the king of the Libriya Kingdom. He works as a chef, and is married to a different woman. The kingdom is also polluted, suggesting that harsh industry was overworking people. King Skullmon appears again in front of Gregory and his partners, only to gloat about the effects of the present towards the near future. Then he leaves them again while muttering to himself about wanting to find "her". Gregory and his partners encounter King Skullmon once again in the past version of Halbore Manor, where he actually notices that they were suddenly causing some effects of of the present and the future to be corrected. Realizing that they were meddling in his plans, he leaves to the present time. However, when Gregory and his partners return to the present time, they are suddenly ambushed at the Time Gate by Ulbytratia, a test made by him, to slow them down again. After Ulbytratia's defeat, King Skullmon is never seen again until after they beat ten more bosses. When Gregory and his partners enter the Time Dimension, King Skullmon appears again, and actually stops them. Tired of his plan being stopped by them, he engages with them in a battle, settling for the worse. In Battle "Death is inevitable! Mortals such as you are fighting a hopeless future! What do you want to achieve for doing this?" Quotes * "You...do you treasure what you consider to be your greatest possession...the most? If so, keep it closer to your heart...for it may vanish from you one day..." * "We meet again...Can you understand what could happen...should these events change for the worse? Anything that changes the past can change the present and affect the future...Such tragedy time can be...Hence why we must keep our present years safe and sound..." * "Change is always inevitable...It's a thing that people hate the most...Anything that's out of place, and suddenly people will react with fear and hostility...Such ways how humanity has changed...The worst thing out of humanity is the mistakes and misconceptions we conjure up from our minds about things we don't know...It's like fear of the unknown..." * "Everyone is a complete stranger...unless you become friends with them...Even then, can you consider them 'friends'? The closest friends can even be your greatest enemies wanting to see you fail at reality...all while they laugh and joke about the poor individual going through tormenting hell...a fate...they didn't deserve...Farewell, for now...strangers..." * "I must find her...I cannot be at peace until I have met her again..." * "Do you love what's dearest to you? Love and life are met with each other in hand. Then, they make memories together. Memories can be wonderful, but a parent cannot fathom about what happens to their child when they die too soon...It's their greatest nightmare..." * "Tragedy...sorrow...death...These are things life grants us...We live, and we die...But to live with regret and resentment towards others, or die with a forgiving heart...That's up to the person...It's what changes our perspectives in life..." * "Anger dwells upon every individual...even when you are the kindest person...It just takes one tiny aspect broken for you to eventually snap...when you least expect it..." * "I think the suspicion here is something you and your friends are placing on me...I feel no wrong from you...But to meddle in my affairs is a different story...it does not concern you...And for now, I take my leave..." * "So...you followed me to the Time Dimension...and think I caused everything...even the losses of those you once knew...I mean no harm to anyone, but what would you do if you come face to face with the life-wrecking reality that aims to put you down for making a difference?" * "Time can only tell when things are going to either be for the better or for the worst...It's up to the person...But your interference is making my ambitions for the worst...do not interfere with things that are out of your hands...or you shall suffer with the rest of time itself..." * "I refuse to back down from my intentions. You call my plans 'irrational' and 'insane'? You're acting like the people of modern society...calling such individuals different from the crowd a 'mentally ill individual'...It disgusts me..." * "No longer will I be useless to defend myself...I will not stop changing time until I see my daughter again! And for you two...an everlasting eternity awaits you...I shall erase you both from the world by time itself. Countless trials of your era will soon be forgotten from your very experiences with the people you associate yourselves with. Here, you will be stuck in this dimension forever, never to return until the end of your time!" * "I cannot fathom why mortals treasure their tragic experiences from the past to the present instead of changing it for their benefit..." * "The very enemy of our own kind are the very living things that we interact and group ourselves within the society we see fit..." * "Have you no heart to understand this man's wish? My daughter passed away from a mansion fire I didn't even start...I was even tried and arrested by the people who I trusted the most..." * "I cursed the day I was arrested. I curse them all. I curse the very minds that bring them together to act like each other...just to see me die for being innocent. The people of society see me as a heartless parent for leaving my daughter alone with my aide taking care of her. I was a well-respected king...Now considered a monster by others. Faith was lost within the soul of my hopelessness...And true freedom is lost because of the system that controls everything..." * "Silence! I refuse to believe in such filthy human words! My entire status was ruined because of them! Nobody cared to listen to my side of the story! All of them are fools!" * "It seems that you and your friend are far too young and foolish to understand a parent's sorrow...If you had a child that died and everyone denied you access to see them one more time...you'd be furious...You'd do anything to see your child again in their final moments...even kill...just to see them one last time.." * "I do see obstacles that are preventing me form reaching my goal...and you two must rot away...Rot away in smoke, never to be seen again...If I have to change everyone's past lives in order to suit my own future, then so be it...My actions, my tears, my heartbroken sorrow...they are for Merry! And I won't let anyone take that away from me anymore!" * "Our minds are driven by our actions...Sometimes, it's not the person's fault for acting insane...The very beings we call 'people' that refuse to acknowledge our problems are usually to blame...They turn the sanest individual into a hysterically ill-minded person...They take what we treasure the most and never give back in return...Their goal is to build them up, then break them down, and watch them act 'insane, just to label them as mentally ill from seeing it..." *''"Time is coming to a tragic end...I may never see her again..no matter how many times I try to change the passage of time itself..."'' *''"M-Merry! It's really you...I've searched my whole life looking for you...And now that I have, my broken heart has been filled...This makes a man such as myself shed the loveliest tears...from such joy..."'' *''"I'm sorry about all of this, Merry...I did it all just to see you...so that I may finally rest...You may be called 'Marrow' from your appearance, but you will always be known as my little Princess Merry to me..."'' *''"It seems that there are people that understand how precious time is...Never waste it...for true beginnings start with those that grow from their tragic pasts...It is what shapes the new being we call ourselves..."'' *''"Fellow people from the present time...I shall fix time to the way it is...Expect to see your current era as if nothing ever happened...even with the Time Staff itself...as it will be returned...Thank you all...and farewell...forever..."'' Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Gregory: Skulls in Time Category:Final Bosses Category:Tragic Characters Category:Skeletal Beings Category:Royal Characters Category:Sword Characters Category:Ghosts & Spirits